L'âme des spectres
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: (X-over BeybladeGundam Wing )chap5 Je ne suis pas dans la possibilité de répondre aux reviews,je met donc un chap d'avance en plus en remerciant toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic!(TT chuis opproimée par Word)
1. retour de mission

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing/Beyblade

Genre : cross over (vii !! mon premier !^^)

Disclamer : les persos(à part Centaurée) ne m'appartiennent pas… J'ai bien tenté de demander Ray et Duo à noël, mais le père noël semble vouloir les garder pour lui…T_T

Note : hum, bon, c'est mon premier cross over (donc, si c'est une catastrophe magistrale, faites le moi savoir…)

L'âme des spectres… 

*********Base Virginia, champ de bataille*****************

Devant une des nombreuses bases de Oz, 5 Gundams se battaient de toutes leurs forces contre des MS… malgré leur supériorité de leurs MS, OZ ne menait pas large devant 5  Gundams quasi indestructibles.

Le Gundam Deathschyte était plus que redoutable ce jour là : comme si une sorte de folie meurtrière s'était emparée du pilote, il fauchait toutes les armures, frayant un pasage à ses coéquipiers.

Le Shinigami était de sortie…

_Yeah !!!!!!!! Shinigami liiiiives !!!!!!

_Duo, no baka!!!!

_Rah, c'est bon Hee-chan, j'ai le droit de prendre du plaisir à cogner sur des ozzies... non ?

_Baka…

_Pff… va falloir évoluer dans ton vocabulaire Heero…

_B…

_T'as, tu vois, tu peux pas le retenir ce mot !^^

_Bon, Heero, Duo, assez voulez vous ? Trowa et Wufei ont dégagé une entrée dans la base… ils vont aller chercher l'objet de la mission…

_Dit moi Quat-chan… redit moi encore pourquoi on viens ici ?

_Duo…

_Vi, je sais, mais on pourrais pas la laisser ici ? Je sens que nos décibels vont encore pâtir de ses cris stridents : « HEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! VIENS ME TUER ! »

_Baka.

_Il est vrai que tu l'imites bien, mais elle est prisonnière, et ça le ferait pas du tout si on laissait la princesse du royaume de Sank en plan dans une base en voie de destruction.

_C'est bon Quat', c'est bon… espérons qu'ils pensent à pre,ndre THE fameuse machine que les docs convoitent… histoire qu'on soit pas venus pour rien quoi…

_DUO !!!! tu parles tout de même de la vice ministre des affaires étrangères par allah !!!

_Excuses moi Quatre… mais c'est pas ma faute : cette fille me sors par les yeux… et les oreilles surtout !!

_Hn… les voilà qui reviennent…

************ Jardin du  Bey stadium***********

_Centaurée ?

_Hum ? Oh, Ray, c'est toi !!!

Derrière le stade de Beyblade, sur les bords de la petite source du jardin qui était à la disposition des beybladeurs,  une jeune fille brune était accoudée à un rocher, observant le reflet de la lune dans l'eau…

Elle tournait le dos au beybladeur et gardait la tête baissée, son visage caché sous des mèches de cheveux couleur de nuit…

_On a gagné Centaurée !! c'est grâce à toi…

_J'ai pas de mérites.

_Quoi ? Mais depuis que t'es entrée dans l'équipe, on a jamais été aussi performants…

_Ray… T'as vu ce que j'ai fait au stade ?!

_…

_Il est en miettes !!! Le…enfin, le plateau de jeu qui était là avant n'est plus qu'un tas de poussières !!!! J'ai pas réussi à le retenir cette fois ci…

_Lui ?

_Hum… Pourquoi j'ai été choisie ?! Je vous avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de m'envoyer !!! Ca a été un véritable massacre !

_Mais on a gagné, c'est le principal…

La jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête vers son coéquipier et planta son regard améthyste dans celui ambre de Ray. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que haine et colère en cet instant, déstabilisant de peu la personne en face d'elle. %ais Ray avait vu pire durant ses voyages , et elle ne n'impressionnait que peu.

_J'ai failli bousiller la toupie de mon adversaire !!!!! Vous êtes vraiment près à ce que CA se reproduise pour avoir la victoire ?!

_… tes yeux…

Elle détourna la tête.

_Je sais… malgré tous mes efforts, il a encore une bonne  emprise sur moi… et je sais plus quoi faire…

_… 

_Si… Si Shinigami se manifeste encore de cette façon, je ne répondrait plus de rien Ray… et ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui n'était qu'un simple aperçu de sa colère…

_Ce qui est arrivé la première fois était un accident…

La jeune fille regarda vers le jeune homme aux longs cheveux, une étincelle luisant dans ses deux billes colorées.

_Si on raisonne comme ça Ray, ce sera toujours un accident, mais en attendant IL veux les récupérer et JE suis en possession de ses foutues ailes !!!!!

_Chut, calmes toi Centaurée… 

_…excuses moi… il… il me faut du temps pour récupérer après un match…

_Viens avec nous… on a plus de matchs avant demain… et il est tard… on va manger avec les autres… ça te changera les idées…

_Mouais.

*********Dans le ciel, sur le chemin de la planque des G-boys ************

_Par pitié, faites la taire !!!!!! Brouillez les intercoms, j'en peux plus !!!!

_Pauvre Wufei, je compatie…

_Hn…

_C'était très courageux de la part de Wufei de prendre Réléna dans son Cockpit. 

_Tu l'as dit Trowa !! Félicitons Wuffy et préparons nous à perdre mentalement un de nos équipiers les plus braves j'ai nommé justice man.Au fait, t'as la dite machine pour laquelle on a risqué nos vies ?

_Oui. On regardera ça quand on aura atterri… je ne vois pas à quoi ça peut servir… Duo ? Ca ne va pas ?

_Si si, ça va Trowa, t'inquiètes pas pour moi !^^ On se revoit à l'atterrissage.

Duo éteignit tous les intercoms et passa en pilotage automatique.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et tenta de garder un minimum de contrôle sur lui…

_Je comprend pas… le combat est fini… et j'ai l'impression de ressentir encore une grande colère enfouie au fond de moi… mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive depuis deux  mois ?

********* Restaurent du Bey Stadium*********

_Hum !!!!! C'est trop boooooonnnn !!! j'en veux encore !!!

_Pff… arrête d'agir comme un gamin Tyson, tu n'est pas tout seul.

_Oh, Kai, espèce de Rabat joie !! On a gagné cette manche et on vient de se qualifier pour le tournoi européen !!! J'ai le droit d'être content tout de même !!!!

_Mouais, mais c'est pas grâce à toi, tu as perdu ton premier match.

_Oh, ça arrive rarement, et tu le sais !! Mon adversaire était de taille, c'est tout !!!

_Tu n'était pas concentré sur ce que tu faisait et c'est pour ça que tu as perdu ! Ton adversaire était nul, j'aurais pu le battre sans aucun problèmes !

_Oh, si il était aussi nul, pourquoi était il en finale, Hein ? et puis, de toutes manières, toi t'as même pas joué !! Y'a que  Ray, Centaurée et moi qui avons joué !

_Mais c'était du juste quand même !

_Max a raison Tyson. Dizzie aussi me doit que si tu avait été un peu plus concen…

_Oh, ça va… Je croyais que t'étais mon meilleur pote et tu te range avec Kai ?

_Je ne me range nul part Tyson, mais je tente de te montrer tes erreurs, c'est tout.

_Ouais… merci chef !^^ Au fait, Centaurée, joli match !! … Centaurée ? ray, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

_Je sais pas… mais laisse la récupérer du match…

_il… il est revenu ?

_Hm.

Assise à la table des bladebreakers, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de nuit qui lui tombaient aux épaules gardait la tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur la table.

Sa respiration était saccadée, alors qu'elle était régulière il y a quelques minutes de cela…

Deux mois… pensa-t-elle… deux mois… c'est trop, je n'en peux plus… je vais finir par commettre l'irréparable un de ces jours… Rah, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? même après les matchs, il m'arrive encore d'avoir envie de tout détruire… je ne me l'explique pas… Oh, seigneur !!!

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue à l'insu de ses amis, trop occupées à manger ou à discuter… et c'était tant mieux…

A suivre….

Sakura : bon alors, vous en pensez quoi ? A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !^^

Duo : on peux m'expliquer ?

Sakura : tu attendras! Le prochain chapitre, tu devrais comprendre…

Duo : envoyez des reviews…(qu'elle l'écrive cette fichue suite !)


	2. lumière

Auteur : Sakura

Genre : cross over Gundam Wing/Beyblade

Base : GW/BB

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Centaurée.

**L'âme des spectres**

Chap 2 

************Hangar à Gundams**********

_HEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!

_Rah, faites la taire !! Elle est même pas encore sortie du shen long qu'elle hurles déjà !!!… Eh, mais elle est folle !!!! 

_Humf ! et voilà….

_Merci 03.

_…

_Beuh… Trowa… si la  princesse de Sank a sauté du Gundam, tu sais, elle voulait peut être tout simplement se suicider… chuchota Duo à l'oreille de Trowa une fois que Réléna (qui venait d sauter du gundam pour atterrir dans ses bras) soit descendue des bras musclés du pilote.

_…

_Oh , tu sais, avec Heero, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me réponde pas… au fait, où est la machine ?

_Tu es bien impatient Duo…

_Je sais Tro-man, mais je veux quand même savoir pour quoi on a failli se faire tuer.

_Attends que tous les autres  soient descendus…

Impatient comme tout, Duo du se résigner à attendre que Wufei, qui eu du mal a descendre à cause d'une perte soudaine de l'équilibre, Heero et Quatre soient descendus de leurs engins.

Quand tous, y comprit Réléna, furent présents aux pieds des armures mobiles, Trowa sortit une petite boite de sa poche.

_Geuh… QUOI ???? ON A RISQUE NOTRE VIE POUR CE PETIT MACHIN RIDICULE ????????????? LES MADS VONT ENTENDRE PARLER DE MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Duo, baka !!

_Nan mais t'as vu Hee-chan ? On nous envoie chercher un truc dont on ne connaît rien : ni les origines, ni le fonctionnement, ni la nature, et en plus …

_Il s'agit d'un générateur miniature nouvelle génération qui a plus de puissance que 3 bombes nucléaires. Ca te suffit ?

_… oui.

_Bon. Réléna ?

_Oui Heero ?

_Que faisais tu dans la base ?

_Ils m'avaient envoyé voir ce nouveau générateur et avaient pour intention de le faire fusionner avec une nouvelle machine que les chercheurs de Sank viennent de mettre au point. Le seul problème c'est que si les deux objets fusionnaient, ils auraient créés une arme destructrice, et on pouvais dire adieux à la paix future… cette arme aurait pu détruire une dizaine de Gundams d'une seule pression…

_…

_…hn…

_…ho…

_Oui. Donc, ici, commença Réléna en ouvrant précautionneusement le petit boîtier, nous avons découvert une petite perle dans un gisement de Gundamium… c'est elle qui donne toute sa puissance au générateur…elle est sûrement issue d'un des métaux du Gundamium, qui, en se regroupant par je ne sais quel phénomène, a créé une petite boule d'énergie…

_Hum… et ça sert à quoi exactement ?

Tous se retournèrent vers Duo… il avait posé une question bête, certes, mais très pertinente : à quoi servait ce générateur ?

***********maison de repos des Bladebreakers*********

_Eyh, Max !!! Viens voir !!!

_Quoi Tyson ?

_regardes dans le journal !! Il y a une photo du trophée du tournois européen !

_Wah !! Il est beau !!!

_Regarde ici !

_Ouais, il y a une perle incrustée dedans… et alors ?

_Je l'ai vu ce matin dans le pc du chef… d'après les infos de cette chère Dizzie, elle renferme une forte magie spectrale…

_Whah !!… mais à quoi ça sert ?

_… heu, ..haha !! Bonne question !! Faudra la poser au chef !!

_Et comment tu sais qu'il s'agit là de la même perle ?

_Tiens ? Kai s'intéresse aux actualités !! Si je le sais, c'est parce que elle est argentée avec du mauve à l'intérieur… la perle est presque transparente , donc, on voit tout…

_Hum… 

_Hey, les gars !!

_Que ce passe-t-il Ray ?

_Vous n'auriez pas vue Centaurée ce matin ?

_Heu, non Ray…

_Mais si Max !!! elle s'est levée tôt ce matin, et elle est partie faire un tour…

_Et tu l'as laissée partir ?! 

_Bah oui Kai… pourquoi ?

_Après ce qu'elle a fait hier soir ? Mais tu es inconscient !! Viens Ray, on va la chercher…

_Hum…

Tyson regarda Kai et Ray partir en direction du jardin et s'adressa à Max.

_Bah non, j'ai pas vu ce qu'elle a fait hier lors du match… après ma défaite, je suis allé manger un morceau…

_Tyson, t'es incorrigible !!! Allez viens, on trouve le chef et on va la chercher :!!!

_C'est bon, t'excites pas !!! au fait, va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'elle a fait exactement…

_Si tu savais, tu me croirais pas…

_Bah si tu veux tout savoir, ça m'aide pas du tout Max…

**********Hangar à Gundams**********

_…

_Bah quoi ? Vous qui avez la science infuse, dites moi à quoi sert ce truc.

_Duo… commença Réléna… c'est, heu… Heero ?

_Hn… je pense qu'il s'agit d'un générateur quelconque tout comme un générateur électrique ou nucléaire.

_Donc, il fournit de la puissance, mais il en fournit à quoi ?

_…(tous)

_…franchement Duo, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est assez  précieux et très rare…

_donc on a risqué notre vie pour un truc dont on ne connaît même pas l'usage…

Devant ce long silence, Duo s'avança vers la princesse du royaume de Sank et prit la petite bille entre ses mains.

A son contact, la perle s'illumina et la pièce fut envahie d'une lumière blanche et aveuglante dans laquelle tous furent happés : les pilotes comme les Gundams…

*******Près d'une cascade, pas très loin de chez les Bladebreakers**********

Ils avaient couru de long en large et en travers, et pas moyen de mettre la main sur ce qu'ils cherchaient…

Tandis que Kenny lançait un programme de recherche par sonde, Kai commençait à s'impatienter et surtout ,ne supportait plus Tyson qui criait comme un putois depuis tout à l'heure…

_CENTAUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!

_Rah, Tyson, tais toi !! C'est pas la peine de hurler!! On va pas la retrouver comme ça…

_Kai a raison Tyson, cesse de d'époumoner…

_Tu te range avec Kai toi ? Depuis quand ?Ray, non pas que ça m'étonne de toi, mais…

_Bein heu…

_Euh, excusez moi de vous dire ça, mais Dizzie  ne détecte aucune présence humaine à part nous dans les environs…

_Hum…T'as cherché les spectres ?

_Comment ça Ray ?

_Si Centaurée est partie, elle a forcément emmené sa beyblade avec elle… elle ne la quitte jamais. De plus, qu'elle l'aie ou qu'elle ne l'ai pas, elle aura toujours une trace de son spectre…

_Pas bête… je vais lancer un nouveau programme de recherche… Dizzie, fais moi une triangulation sur le spectre de Centaurée…

_Fait vite chef… la connaissant, elle est peut être déjà loin…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Max, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit partie bien loin… De plus, avec un peu d'intuition, on pourrais trouver facilement où elle se trouve…

_peut être Ray…

_Ca y est !!! Dizzie l'a trouvée !!! Elle se trouve derrière les arbres là bas… c'est pas loin.

_Euh, chef, il n'y a pas une cascade derrière les arbres aussi ?

_Si Tyson, il y en a une.

_Ray, comment tu savais qu'elle serais pas loin ?

_Je ne sais pas… mais ce que nous savons tous, c'est que quand nous n'allons pas bien, on se rend où l'on se sent en sécurité, non ?

_Oui…

_Eh bien sache que Centaurée ne se sent bien que lorsqu'elle est au calme, et où elle se sent protégée… étant donnée que par ici, il n'y ai que cet endroit, j'ai pensé que…

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça , mais si on allait la chercher ?

_Bonne idée Max ! Kai, tu viens ?

_Hn.

Les Bladebreakers marchèrent jusqu'aux dits-arbres et se retrouvèrent en face de la fameuse cascade.

Effectivement, n'importe qui se serait senti en sécurité dans cet endroit paradisiaque… des fleurs, de l'herbe verte fraîche et humide,  une cascade qui se prolongeait dans une rivière qui continuait vers les bois… et sur un rocher, assise, se trouvait une jeune fille dont les cheveux noirs de nuits lui tombaient en désordre sur les épaules… Ses yeux noisette auréolés d'améthyste inlassablement fixé sur les stries que faisaient les mouvements réguliers de l'eau reflétant les rayons du soleil…

Tyson restait perplexe…

Doucement, il chuchota à l'oreille de Ray…

_Euh, dit Ray… c'est moi ou ses yeux ont ENCORE changé de couleur ?

_Non, c'est normal…

_Va falloir que tu m'explique, car à part moi, tout le monde à l'air au courrant…

Au son des voix étrangères, Centaurée se retourna et descendit de son perchoir.

Elle planta ses yeux, entièrement améthystes , dans ceux de ses coéquipiers, tenant sa toupie en main.

Tyson n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien…

_Bah, j'aimerais comprendre : y'a deux minutes, t'avais les yeux marrons, et maintenant, ils sont mauves, des fois, ils sont noirs, et…

Mais au moment d'en placer une autre, une lumière blanche et aveuglante illumina la clairière, empêchant toute vue possible de ce qui arrivait…

A suivre…

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Envoyez pleins de reviews si vous voulez la suite, ça m'encouragera à continuer…

Duo : puis si tu fais une suite, on pourras peut être ENFIN comprendre les bizarreries de cette fic !!

Sakura :bizarrerie toi même !!

Duo : m'en fiche, je veux comprendre mwa !!


	3. premiere rencontre

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing/Beyblade

Genre : cross over

Disclamer : c'est l'histoire d'une auteuse toute gentille qui aimerais bien avoir tous les beaux bishonens de ses histoires mais comme ils ne lui appartiennent pas, elle doit se résigner à l'éventualité qu'elle ne pourra jamais les avoir… donc elle les emprunte…

Duo : et les séquestre, et les torture, et délire bien dessus…

Sakura : si t'arrêtes pas de dire ça, je vais la chercher moi l'auteuse et elle te fera tout ce que tu viens de dire.

Duo : a parce que toi tu le fais jamais peut être ?

Sakura : moi ?? nan…*croise les doigts*

**L'âme des spectres**

chap. 3 

Une lumière blanche avait envahie la clairière…

L'intensité de sa luminosité avait aveuglée tous les Bladebreakers qui n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se couvrir les yeux de leurs bras.

Elle faisait mal… cette lumière, cette lueur…

Irréelle, fantastique…

Stupéfiante…

D'une force et d'une puissance remarquables…

Il n'y avait pas de mots assez précis et forts pour décrire le moment présent…

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa enfin, les 6 adolescents retirèrent leurs bras de leurs visages.

Il leur fallu un peu de temps pour se réhabituer à l'environnement, et lorsque leur vue fut totalement rétablie quelques minutes plus tard, leurs yeux leurs révélèrent un spectacle des plus étonnants…

_Mais qu'est ce que…

*************

Mal… cette lueur brûlait les yeux comme un soleil d'été…

Non, pas une lueur… une lumière… une lumière aveuglante…

Blanche… tout était devenu blanc après son passage…

Que c'était il passé ?…

Une sensation… c'est doux…

De l'herbe ? 

De l'herbe humide… oui, humide… mais toujours ce blanc…

Les 5 pilotes de Gundams et la princesse du royaume de Sank étaient allongés au sol, comme inanimés…

L'un des 5 terroristes se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes dans le vain espoir de réussir à se mettre debout, mais les forces lui manquaient et il retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd atténué par l'herbe… et pourtant…

On aurait dit qu'il se répercutait… c'était léger, et ça s'intensifiait… non, ce n'était pas un bruit d'écho…

Non… plutôt… un bruit de pas…

Les deux améthystes s'ouvrirent très légèrement pour se retrouver comme face à un miroir… 

La même couleur… la même lueur… c'est tout ce que le pilote réussi à entrevoir…

************

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_Tu devrais plutôt dire « qui » Tyson…

_Oh ça va Kai… Gheu ? Centaurée, où tu vas ?

_Centaurée, reviens ici !!!

_pas la peine, ils vont pas me mordre !

_Mais on ne sais même pas qui…

_Je n'ai pas peur Ray…

Ignorant les remontrances de son capitaine et les appels de son ami, Centaurée s'approcha des 6 corps étendus sur les rives de la cascade, inanimés ou endormis…

Le bruit de ses pas étaient atténués par l'herbe fraîche.

L'un d'entre eux attira son attention… Il avait… quelque chose de différent…

Sans bruits, elle s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme natté qui ouvrit brièvement les yeux avant de les refermer…

Elle eu un sursaut…

Ses yeux…

Améthystes…

Tout comme les siens…

Cela voudrait il dire que ?…

*************

Lentement, les forces commencèrent à revenir aux pilotes…

Le premier, sûrement le plus résistant, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur les genoux.

Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la lumière extérieure, pourtant tamisée, pour se rendre enfin compte qu'ils ne se retrouvaient plus à leur base…

De plus, ils se retrouvaient face à des inconnus et la cerise sur le gâteau : une des leur était accroupie devant son compagnon d'armes.

Il leva son Gun et le pointa sur la jeune fille en disant : 

_Omae o korosu…

Pas démontée pour un sous, elle se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard des plus froids.

_Si tu crois que tu m'impressionne…

Jamais quelqu'un n'avait jamais osé répondre à Heero Yui de cette façon, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Il était trop surpris pour tenter la moindre attaque.

Non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde de cette façon, mais en plus, ses yeux exprimaient plus de froideur que les siens.

Ca lui faisait bizarre de voir une expression si glaciale dans des yeux d'une telle couleur…

Améthyste…

Les seuls yeux améthystes qu'il avait jamais vus étaient ceux de Duo Maxwell, et il les avait toujours vus gais, joyeux, et pleins, de vie, à l'inverse de ceux de cette personne…

Il senti quelqu'un bouger contre lui…

Quelque chose de rose… Rose ?

La dite chose se releva pour dévoiler la princesse du royaume de Sank, totalement décoiffée, et la jupe retournée sur la tête…

Qu'elle s'empressa de remettre en place quand elle vit dans quelle situation elle se trouvait…

Puis un autre… le pilote du Shen Long se releva lentement, les cheveux légèrement en bataille lui aussi…

Puis vint le tour de l'arabe, qui en profita pour aller vérifier l'état du français à la longue mèche, endormi près de lui…

Il ne restait plus que le natté…

Après quelques minutes, lui aussi se réveilla… et fut plus que surpris de se retrouver en tête à tête avec la jeune fille qui se leva dés que son capitaine la rappela à l'ordre. 

Les 5 pilotes regardèrent autour d'eux…

Visiblement, ils se trouvaient dans une clairière…

Non, … il y avait une cascade, des arbres à la pelle…

Ils étaient tellement hauts qu'ils cachaient une partie du ciel et filtraient une partie des rayons du soleil…

Puis devant eux…

_Quat'chan, où on est ?

_J'en ai aucune idée Duo… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est pas seuls…

Près des arbres, se trouvaient 6 adolescents, qui semblaient les fixer avec la plus grande attention, et la surprise se peignait sure leurs visages… 

Ils ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux…

Tous devaient avoir entre 14 et 16 ans, exactement comme les pilotes.

Le premier sur la gauche portait une casquette à l'envers, une sorte de gilet rouge par dessus un t-shirt jaune et un short bleu, ainsi que des gants. Ses cheveux étaient bleus foncés et étaient noués en une petite queue de cheval dans son dos. Il avait une lueur mutine dans les yeux, et un air déterminé.

Le second, à ses côtés tenait un ordinateur portable tout contre son cœur. Il avait l'air d'un petit génie, ou de quelqu'un qui serais toujours premier de la classe : une chemisette blanche, une petite cravate verte, un short violet et de grosse lunettes au dessus de son épaisse tignasse châtain…

De toute la bande, ce devait être lui le plus petit, et il faisait une tête de moins que le jeune rebelle.

A ses côtés se trouvait un blond qui avait l'air plus que pommé. Il se dégageait une sorte de joie de vivre naturelle chez le garçon, bien que sur le moment, la joie de vivre fut remplacée par la stupeur… Il avait une épaisse chevelure blonde qui avait l'air de pousser en bataille sur sa tête et qui jurait admirablement avec la salopette orange qu'il portait par dessus un t-shirt vert.

A ses côtés, un peu dissimulé par l'ombre des conifères, celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef de ce groupe. Assez grand avec un air renfrogné, il portait une sorte d'écharpe blanche en soie autour du coup qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux.

Il était très musclé, peut être un peu trop pour son âge. Il portait un haut en cuir noir bordé de rouge et un pantalon ample d'un bleu azur, tout comme ses cheveux.

Il avait deux marques bizarres sur ses joues et un regard perçant et déterminé. Ce visage n'avait pas l'air d'avoir connu beaucoup de sourires…

Une autre personne se tenait à côté de lui.

Du groupe, elle était la seule fille, et devait faire une tête de moins que le chef.

Ses cheveux noirs de nuit aux reflets bleutés lui tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules, mettant en valeur un visage doux et des yeux d'une couleur améthyste pure…

Elle portait une veste de sport bleu ainsi qu'un jean plus foncé. 

Un jeune homme plus grand qu'elle, d'une tête au moins, avait une main posée sur son épaule comme pour la retenir d'aller voir les visiteurs. 

Ses yeux avaient une jolie couleur ambre et quelque chose de félin. Il portait un bandeau rouge orné du Yin et du Yang chinois, qui retenaient un peu ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient en mèches autour de son visage.

Tout comme l'américain, il avait des cheveux très longs qui lui arrivaient au niveau des genoux et retenus dans une sorte de prison de tissus qui n'en laissait voir que le bout, comme la queue d'un félin…

Il portait un costume traditionnel chinois et ses bras étaient bandés… sûrement un style se dit Duo…

De son côté, le jeune ténébreux observait les nouveaux arrivants, tapis dans l'ombre…

Il commença son observation par le jeune homme qui avait pointé son arme sur son équipière…

Il était assez musclé, et portait un débardeur vert un peu trop ample, à l'inverse du short noir qu'il portait en dessous, qui lui était moulant à l'extrême. Il avait des yeux bleu colbat qui actuellement, n'exprimaient aucune émotion en soi, et avait une masse de cheveux bruns courts qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être coiffés, et les traits de son visage laissaient deviner qu'il devait être japonais.

Allongée par terre, il y avait une jeune fille totalement vêtue de rose, et qui s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Heureusement qu'il avait connue Centaurée avant elle, sinon, il aurait eu une mauvaise opinion de toutes les jeunes filles…

Son regard était n'exprimait aucune expression définissable, et elle avait une voix pour le moins.. aiguë… Et vu ce qu'elle disait, le garçon de tout a l'heure avait l'air de s'appeler Heero.

Debout, un jeune asiatique les toisait de regard, maudissant les dieux anciens de n'avoir ni son Gundam ni son Sabre… Qu'est ce qu'un Gundam ?

Il portait un pantalon ample d'un blanc éclatant et un débardeur bleu chiné. Il avait des cheveux noirs tirés sévèrement en arrière et attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Ses yeux aussi étaient d'un noir profond comme l'onyx, et leur forme en amande indiquait que le garçon devait être chinois lui aussi.

Puis, assis à côté d'un autre garçon, se trouvait un jeune homme blond aux yeux turquoises, habillé très style « fils à papa ».

Il n'était pas très grand et était plutôt frêle, mais il n'en était pas moins fort, au contraire !

Il aida son ami à se relever, alors que le dit ami faisait au moins une tête et demi de plus que le blond… Il portait un pull vert foncé ainsi qu'un jean blanc qui dévoilait la finesse de ses longues jambes. Il avait des yeux d'un vert profond et une longue mèche brune lui cachait une partie du visage…

Quand au dernier mais pas le moindre, c'est celui que Centaurée était allée voir…

Et maintenant, il comprenais pourquoi… Habillé tout en noir, il était svelte et un charme certain se dégageait de sa personne.

Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés en une longue tresse dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour former une frange qui mettait en valeur son visage angélique, son sourire charmeur, et ses yeux améthystes…

Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir d'autres paires d'yeux de cette couleur… jamais avant de rencontrer le dernier membre de son équipe de Beyblade…

Tous se levèrent et continuèrent de  se dévisager en silence.

N'en pouvant plus, Duo prit la parole.

_Heu, bonjour…

Pas de réponses, sinon des regards et des hochements de têtes.

_Je me nomme Duo Maxwell, et voici mes amis. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, et… Réléna. Dit il en désignant les autres.

Tous saluèrent en silence, sourirent pour certains, et le chef de leurs vis à vis s'avança pour prendre la parole.

_Je me nomme Kai Hiwatari. Voici mon équipe de Beybladeurs, Tyson…

_Salut !

_… Max…

_Enchanté !

_…Kenny…

_appelez moi chef, c'est plus court !^^

 _…Ray…

_Bonjour.

_…et Centaurée…

_Bienvenue…

_Heu, vous êtes des quoi ?

_Des beybladeurs.

_On est champions en plus, vous devriez nous connaître !

_Tyson !

_Bah quoi Kai…

_excusez moi, commença Quatre, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'est un Beybladeur… 

_… Vous voulez rire ?

_Heu, non, je suis navré.

_Mais le Beyblade est le plus beau jeu du monde ! Il est même pratiqué dans le monde entier ! s'exclama Max. Mais d'où vous venez pour ne pas savoir ça ?

_Nous avons livré bataille pas loin du royaume de Sank…

_Sank ? C'est où ?

_Vous ne savez pas où est Sank ? demanda réléna.

_Heu, non… faudra peut être vérifier sur la carte…

_Tu ne trouvera pas Sank sur la carte Max… Dizzie a analysé la lumière tout à l'heure…

_Et ??

Kenny attrapa son ordinateur et vint se planter devant Duo.

_Vous n'auriez pas trouvé une perle récemment ?

_Oh que si !! On a risqué nos vie pour ce petit truc ridicule en plus !

_Petit truc ridicule ?! mais sais tu au moins ce que c'est ?!

_… heu, non…

_Rah, là là !!

Kenny montra l'écran de son portable aux nouveaux venus et tous reconnurent sur la photo la perle du générateur.

_Vas y Dizzie.

_Tu parles à ton ordi ?

_Je ne suis pas qu'un simple ordi je te signale…

_RAH !!! HEERO !!! IL A UN PC QUI PARLE !!!!!!

_Mais d'où sortez vous ?

_Laisse chef, je vais expliquer, dit l'ordinateur portable, semant un peu plus la confusion au sein du groupe de terroristes. La perle que vous avez eu entre les mains renferme une intense magie spectrale. Elle a des pouvoirs inconnus et imprévisibles. Il n'y en a que quelques unes dans toutes les dimensions…

_Dimensions ? 

_Vous venez d'une dimension parallèle à la notre…en activant celle de votre monde, vous avez atterri ici…

_Nan mais je rêve ou quoi ? C'est une blague ?

_je ne crois pas… vous feriez mieux de venir avec nous, la nuit va bientôt tomber. De plus, si vous venez bien d'un autre monde comme l'a dit Dizzie vous devriez pas rester ici tous seuls…

_hn… c'est bon, on vous suis…

Tous se retournèrent vers Heero.

Qu'avaient ils à perdre en les suivant de toutes façons ?

Ils quittèrent la forêt et se dirigèrent vers le QG des Bladebreakers, la tête pleine de questions face à ce qu'avait révélé l'ordinateur portable du chef, se demandant encore si c'était bien vrai ou si c'était simplement une farce de mauvais goût…

A suivre…

Duo :…

Sakura : je sais, ce chapitre est un peu léger… mais c'est dur de me dépatouiller avec tout ce que j'ai en tête !!

Duo : vais-je encore souffrir ?

Sakura : non, pas toi…

Duo : ouf !!!

Sakura : dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !


	4. Explications

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing/Beyblade

Genre : Cross over

Disclamer : les persos (à part Centaurée) ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !! Continuez, ça m'encourage à finir cette fic… et les autre aussi…

**L'âme des spectres**

chap. 4 

_J'aimerais avoir des explications !

Tous se retournèrent. Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas pour certains que le natté exprimait déjà sa présence.

_Des explications sur quoi ?

Kai s'était retourné et avait fait face à duo, lui lançant un regard des plus froids.

Mais duo fréquentait Heero Yui tout de même : il lui en fallait bien plus que ça pour l'impressionner.

_Je viens de digérer qu'on est dans une dimension parallèle, mais je voudrais qu'on m'explique ce qu'est le Beyblade, les spectres, et tout le tralala dont vous arrêtez pas de parler depuis tout à l'heure.

_Hum… Comme si tu avais besoin de savoir !

_Arrêtes Kai, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire avancer les choses.

_De quoi je me mêles Centaurée !

_T'énerve pas comme ça… c'est très communicatif chez moi, et tu sais ce qui arrive quand je suis en colère, ne ?

les paroles de la jeune fille eurent l'effet voulu car le capitaine des Bladebreakers sembla se calmer momentanément.

_Chef, explique leur.

_Bien Kai. Bon, veuillez venir ici je vous prie.

Tous s'approchèrent de Kenny qui leur montrait l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

_Donc, pour résumer, le Beyblade est un jeu très populaire, et connu mondialement. Il y a des tournois très importants, dont un qui va bientôt se passer et dans lequel nous sommes inscrits.

_Chef, abrèges, j'ai faim moi !

_Tyson, ventre à pattes !

_Que de mots d'amour Kai, tu me réchauffe le cœur !

_Bon, vous deux, allez vous battre ailleurs ! Donc, le beyblade se joue seul, ou en équipe lors des tournois. Chaque tournois se joue en trois manches et l'équipe gagnante est choisie au meilleur des 3 manches. Une équipe se compose de 3 à 5 personne, mais lors des tournois, seul 3 jouent. Nous avons des toupies de combat très performantes. Le but : éjecter la toupie de l'adversaire et garder sa toupie le plus longtemps en mouvement. C'est là qu'interviennent les spectres.

Le chef alluma une fenêtre et leur montra des images d'un match dans lequel on voyait les toupies ainsi que les spectres en action. Les pilotes ainsi que la reine de Sank furent impressionnés.

_Les spectres sont des entités qui habitent les toupies, qui font corps avec le joueur, et qui l'aident à gagner un match. La plupart des légendes disent que les spectres peuvent prendre forme humaine et qu'ils choisissent leur joueur, et non l'inverse. Nous possédons tous un spectre. Dizzie, l'entité qui habite mon ordinateur portable, est aussi un spectre. Voilà, je pense que vous savez tout.

Tous restèrent bouche bée.

Quatre baissa le regard pour réfléchir et assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations quand son regard se riva à ses pieds.

_Eh !! regardez tous !!! 

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Aux pieds des pilotes se trouvaient une petite pièce métallique, et, incrustée à l'intérieur, il y avait une image…un être fantastique, différent pour chacun des pilotes.

Tous ramassèrent la petite pièce et la regardèrent attentivement…

Le chef s'approcha pour voir et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque…

_Mais c'est incroyable !!!!

_Qu'est ce qui est incroyable ?

_Vous, enfin… vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?

_Non.

_Vous avez en main des spectres !!!

_Quoi ? Cette petite chose ridicule est un spectre ?!

_Modères tes paroles Duo ! Cette petite chose ne se manifeste que lors des combats… il arrive très rarement qu'elle se manifeste ailleurs, mais malheureusement, ça arrive…

Il se retourna vers Centaurée qui avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures qui lui semblaient bien intéressantes à ce moment là….

_Eh !! Moi, je n'en ai pas !!!!

_T'excite pas Réléna !! t'es peut être pas digne d'en avoir un !^^

_Parles moi avec un peu plus de respect Duo !!! Je suis…

_La reine du royaume de Sank, je sais…

_maxwell, je pense que ce sont les Gundams…

_Geuh? Wufei, tu plaisante !!!

_veuillez m'excuser, mais qu'est ce qu'un Gundam ?

Les pilotes se retournèrent vers le chef. Quatre prit la parole.

_Les Gundams sont des machines de Guerre qui nous servent à protéger les colonies spatiales. Les 5 seuls qui existent sont à nous. Ce sont des robots mobiles de 16 mètres de haut environ, fait dans un alliage quasi indestructible.

_est ce que vous les utilisez souvent et est ce qu'ils vous sont propres ?

_bien sur qu'ils sont propres ! On les lave très souvent !

Quatre pouffa.

_Non Duo, ce qu'il veut dire, c'est si ils sont à nous très personnellement. 

_ah ? Oh, mais je le savais !^^

_Oui, ils nous sont propres. 

_Ont ils étés happés dans la lumière lors de votre « transport » jusqu'ici ?

_Heu, oui, je pense…

_Alors ce que vous tenez dans vos mains est l'âme de vos Gundams.

Tous gardèrent les yeux fixés sur les petites choses qu'ils tenaient, Réléna bougonnant un peu dans son coin.

_Lors du transfert, la perle leur a fourni de l'énergie spectrale et a accompli une mutation. Leur âme à été transférée et le métal est devenu spectre.

_Donc mon beau Deathschyte à moi est devenu ce truc riquiqui ?! nan mais je rêves ! c'est G qui tirerais une tronche de 6 mètres de long si il voyait ça !!!

_Duo, c'est ça ?

_Oui, et toi c'est Kenny.

_Tous les spectres ont une âme. Ils sont parallèles entre les dimensions…

_je pige quedal…

_Heu, c'est pas grave. Pour faire simple, les spectres ici sont sous une autre forme dans votre dimension. C'est pour ça que vos Godam sont des spectres dans notre monde.

_Gundam.

_Oui, Gundam.

_les spectres ont une partie d'eux mêmes dans chaque dimension. Mais après, ça devient trop compliqué, alors rentrons manger un morceau.

_et, nos spectres sont QUOI exactement ?

Duo regardait sa main avec intensité.

Sur la petite pièce de métal était dessiné un superbe dragon d'un noir éclatant qui semblait autant majestueux que menaçant.

_Dizzie, analyse les spectres je te prie.

_Voilà. Duo possède le Deathschyte, un dragon asiatique noir, symbole des astres. Je pense que c'est ça Kenny. Quant à la puissance de ses attaques, il brûle ses ennemis de son feu de jade. Il était vénéré dans certaines civilisations et on disait qu'il apportait la protection là où il se trouvait.

_La faux thermique de Deathschyte est verte aussi… c'est dingue les similarités qu'il peut y avoir…

_Duo, no baka.

_Oh, ça va Heero! Et toi, t'as quoi ? en quoi Wing est il réincarné ?

Heero montra son spectre à l'ordinateur du chef. Dans sa main se tenait un lion ailé paré d'or.

_le Wing… un spectre puissant, commenta Dizzie. Je vois dans mes fichiers qu'il a une force similaire à celle du Deathschyte. Il s'envole pour utiliser la force de la foudre contre ses adversaires. Dans les temps anciens, on disait que c'était lui qui amenait le tonnerre et qu'il montrait sa colère par son biais.

_hn…

_Hee-chan… 

_Hn ?

_Sois un chouya plus expressif, ce serait génial !^^

_Baka.

_Vi, moi aussi je t'aime !

Les Bladebreakers avaient du mal à cerner je jeu des deux pilotes.

Soudain, Quatre s'avança vers l'ordinateur, coupant les bakas d'Heero

_Et moi ? Peux tu me dire ce qu'est mon spectre ?

_Si je peux ? Tu poses une question stupide !

_Dizzie, soit aimable, s'il te plait !

_D'accord chef. Excuses moi .

_Excuses acceptées. Donc, dis moi…

Quatre montra sa pièce métallique sur laquelle était imprimée un renard or et ocre rouge, svelte et élancé.

_Ah, le SandRock… Le renard du désert…Il utilise ses longues griffes acérées pour laminer ses ennemis, et ses 3 queues dorées pour envoyer des bourrasques à ses adversaires.

_Eh Quat'chan… le SandRock lamine aussi les ozzies dans notre monde…

_Oui Duo… Trowa ?

D'un pas nonchalant, le français s'approcha de son compagnon d'armes et montra sons spectre à l'ordinateur.

_Hum… voyons… C'est l'Heavy Arms… Le loup solitaire. Il mord sauvagement ses adversaires et ne laisse aucunes chances lors des combats. Il utilise aussi la  force des astres pour envoyer son coup spécial, une onde de lumière qui balaye tout sur son passage.

_Et moi ?

Wufei à son tour vint montrer son spectre au laptop de Kenny.

_C'est Natku. Le cheval Mythique. Il charge ses adversaires avec force et courage. Dans plusieurs légendes où il est mentionné, on le voit aussi sous forme de Licorne, et il lance des aurores boréales pour éliminer tout ennemi. C'est tout ? il n'y a plus rien à analyser ?

_Non, merci Dizzie.

_Et vous ? demanda Trowa. Quels genre de spectres possédez vous ?

Tous sortirent leur toupie de leur poche et montrèrent leur spectres.

_Je vais vous fabriquer des toupies, sans ça, il vous sera difficile de vivre ici. Dit le chef. Dizzie, analyse les spectres de nos joueurs.

Dizzie leur énuméra tous les spectres : Dranzer, Dragoon, Driger, Draciel, et leur caractéristiques, et leur enseigna les bases du beyblade au travers de ses paroles. 

Une question trottait dans la tête de Duo.

_Et Centaurée ?

_Quoi centaurée ?

_Bah son spectre, c'est qui ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la brune qui baisait la tête depuis plusieurs minutes, redoutant la question, puis, comme mue d'une soudaine impulsion, la releva soudain, les yeux brillants bizarrement, faisant frissonner Ray qui se trouvait à ses côtés. A l'évidence, il était le seul Bladebreaker à savoir exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, à en juger par le manque de réaction des autres.

_Heu, Kenny, je ne crois pas être la meilleure pour leur annoncer ça…

_Annoncer quoi ? demanda Heero.

_je ne possède que peu de données et informations sur le spectre de Centaurée. Il y a une image et les infos de base.

_Mais t'as même pas son nom ?

_Si, je l'ai. J'ai les infos de base !

_Je vais annoncer mon spectre Dizzie. Après tout, c'est mon spectre…

Centaurée avança vers Duo, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

Au fond de lui, duo se sentait bizarre, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'attirait ou avait une sorte d'emprise sur lui.

Devant les yeux des pilotes, Centaurée brandit une toupie noire et mauve foncé, avec en son centre, une panthère noire aux yeux mauves avec deux pierres précieuses, deux améthystes, incrustées sur le front. La panthère se faisait menaçante, ses yeux semblaient comme luire dans la noirceur de son pelage et l'ombre de son destin… comme si on avait incrusté deux diamants mauves dans la toupie…

_Messieurs, Duo… je vous présente mon spectre. Voici le Shinigami.

Un long silence pesant s'installa alors que les paroles prononcées avaient glacées le sang des adolescents tant la voix de la jeune fille s'était faite froide et démente.

Duo avait du mal à comprendre.

Mais pourtant, ça paraissait clair, et en même temps si flou…

Il était le Shinigami, il le sentait venir en lui lors des combats…

Il le savait une partie de lui…

Alors comment se faisait il que cette fille ai ce spectre ?

Et quelle pouvait être cette sensation bizarre chaque fois qu'il regardait Centaurée dans les yeux ?

Ces yeux si similaires aux siens…

Tant de questions sans réponses auxquelles ils e devait de répondre ou de trouver une explication…

A suivre…

Alors ? verdict ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

(je sais, cette fic est un peu floue au début, mais au fil des chapitres, le voile se lèvera et vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment… j'ai plus qu'à écrire la suite !^^)


	5. réveil aux soleil

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing/Beyblade

Genre: Cross Over

Disclamer: les bishous de cette fic  ne sont pas à moi TT_TT

**L'âme des spectres**

chap. 5 

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les nuages dans le ciel, deux perles améthystes s'ouvrirent et clignèrent sous la lumière vive.

Doucement, le natté se frotta les yeux du revers de la main et remit une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

Son regard se posa autour de lui.

_Non, ça devait pas être un rêve…

Il se trouvait sur un matelas au ras du sol, sur une moquette moelleuse. Il y avait deux lits jumeaux dans la chambre joliment aménagée. Dans le premier , Quatre dormais profondément, emmitouflé dans les couvertures et ses cheveux couleur soleil lui cachant une partie du visage, et dans le second, Trowa s'être assoupi, ne dormant que d'un œil ou semblant émerger de son sommeil.

Duo posa une main d'appui au sol et se releva lentement. Le contact de la moquette sous sa peau lui procura une douce sensation qui ne tarda pas à le réveiller totalement. Il se demandait quelle heur pouvait il bien être. Cherchant des yeux une quelconque pendule ou horloge, il tomba enfin sur l'objet indicateur de temps tant recherché.

Sur l'une des tables de nuit, un chiffre était affiché en nombres digitaux rouges flamboyants. 

5H32 .

Le soleil se levait bien tôt dans ce pays… mais où se trouvaient-ils exactement ?

Lentement et sans le moindre bruit, il poussa la porte et prit grand soin de la refermer derrière lui. Les chambres donnaient directement sur l'immense pièce centrale du logis qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger pour un coin de la salle, de cuisine au fond et de Salon au centre de la pièce.

Heero dormais paisiblement sur le canapé de la pièce, un bras pendant vers le sol et une jambe de travers.

Duo prit la couverture qui jonchait le sol et la déposa sur les épaules nues du japonais.

Une voix attira son attention : une chanson. Douce, mais triste.

Elle provenait de l'extérieur.

Ne sachant pas de qui pouvait venir cette voix, Duo s'avança vers la grande baie vitrée de la salle et la traversa pour se rendre dans le jardin.

Il était très joli : un vrai petit coin de paradis. Aménagé au style japonais, de l'herbe fraîche reluisait des gouttes de rosées déposée avec la brise matinale. Au centre du jardin où quelques terre pleins étaient garnis de fleurs et de buissons en tous genres se tenait une petite source entourée de roseaux et de rochers, recouverte de nénuphars et de pétales de fleurs perdus au grés du vent. Assise sur un rocher, était assise la personne qui chantait et dont la voix avait capté l'attention de Duo.

Ce chant, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu… Mais où, telle était la question qu'il se posait. C'était une chanson douce et puissante à la voix, sans paroles et sans rimes, juste une mélodie annonçant une arrivée, une mort, une renaissance…

Le chant cessa pourtant alors que deux yeux se tournèrent vers le natté pour l'observer.

Pris en faute, l'américain ne pu qu'esquisser un faible sourire, le premier du matin.

_Duo ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Je… en fait, je sais pas. Je suis pas du genre matinal en général, mais là, je sais pas, je me suis levé. Bizarrement, je ne ressent pas la fatigue que je suis censé ressentir, mais…

_Tu parles beaucoup…

_Oui, excuses moi ! Je suis désolé euh… excuses moi encore, mais, ton nom c'est quoi déjà ?

_Centaurée.

_Comme les étoiles… je retiendrai.

Duo alla prendre place aux côtés de la jeune fille qui ne disait toujours rien, se contentant d'observer les stries qui déformaient la surface de l'eau sous la brise légère.

L'américain ne supportait pas le silence : à chaque fois, il était annonciateur d' évènements pour le moins tristes ou graves… la mort était souvent précédée ou suivie d'un silence. Autant certaines fois, il y trouvait le réconfort et la paix, autant des fois cette même sensation le paniquait.

Il fallait qu'il comble ces non dits.

_Elle était jolie…

_De quoi ?

_La chanson. Tu chantes bien.

_Tu as entendu ?

_Ca te dérange ?

_…Non.

_Je me rappelle plus trop ce qui s'est passé hier soir… je me suis réveillé ce matin en présence de Trowa et Quatre, mais avant, le trou noir.

La jeune fille souri et regarda Duo, plantant son regard mauve dans le sien.

_En fait, comme vous veniez de débarquer, on s'est arrangés comme on pouvait. Comme il y avait des lits jumeaux dans chaque chambre, Max et moi avons abandonné les nôtres. 

_Max, c'est le petit blond, ne ?

_Hm. Max est allé s'installer avec Tyson, et moi avec Ray. Ce changement a un peu embêté Kai, mais bon, Kai n'aime pas grand chose non plus.

_Et ensuite ?

_Tu t'es mi avec le grand brun avec la mèche et avec le blond. Les trois autres se sont installés dans ma chambre, la jeune fille en rose ayant besoin de « confort féminin » avait elle dit.

_Le grand brun, c'est Trowa, le blond s'appelle Quatre, et la fille en rose c'est Réléna.

_ma chambre est très peu meublée, car on déménage souvent à cause des tournois de Beyblade, donc elle a du être déçue.

_Hm… Ray, c'est celui qui a les longs cheveux, ne ?

_Hn. Lui même. Et Kai, c'est celui qui a les marques bleues sur les joues.

_ce… ray, c'est ton petit ami ?

_Non. Juste un ami. Un ami qui me comprends, encore plus que Max ne saurait le faire.

_Pourquoi Max ?

_Max est mon meilleur ami. Il est vraiment adorable.

_Ca nous  fait un point commun !^^ Mon meilleur ami est aussi le petit blond de l'équipe.

_Si tu le dit… ça en plus de la couleur des yeux.

_… pourquoi Heero, heu, celui qui…

_Je sais qui c'est. Brun, ta taille, et Réléna accrochée à son bras criant son nom. Je vois qui c'est. Dit elle d'une voix indifférente qui fit surire le natté.

_Pourquoi était il sur le canapé ?

_il n'a pas du supporter la promiscuité. Il aime bien le calme apparemment.

_C'est du Heero tout craché…

_Vous vous êtes endormis de suite, vous étiez fatigués. Kenny vous a fabriqué des toupies durant la nuit.

_Pourquoi ?

_vous avez des spectres, et puis, je pense qu'il a pas du encore assimiler que vous ne connaissiez pas le Beyblade. Dit elle avec un sourire.

_On débarque d'une autre dimension, on peux pas tout savoir non plus !^^

_… effectivement. Mais vous allez pouvoir vous entraîner maintenant que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour.

_Hm…

_Il y a quelque chose qui te travaille ?

_Juste un rêve stupide que j'ai fait cette nuit.

 _Moi aussi j'ai fait un rêve, enfin non, deux rêves, mais tu sais, ils signifient tous quelque chose, que le sens soit profond ou non.

_… si tu le dit, mais bon, c'est peut être seulement le voyage qui m'a fait de l'effet.

_Racontes…

_bah, j'étais dans le noir , et puis j'ai vu la perle du générateur apparaître devant moi dans une grande lumière mauve. Et au moment où je l'aie touchée, les autres sont apparus devant moi et nous sommes tous revenus au hangar… c'était assez étrange, je dois l'avouer.

_J'en ai fait un dans le même style, sinon identique cette nuit. C'est lui qui m'a réveillée.

_A ton tour de raconter…

_Je me trouvais devant la maison de ma tante, le jour où elle est tombée malade. Je revoyais l'apparition de mon spectre… et puis, soudain, le noir total… je voyais cette panthère monstrueuse et j'avais deux ailes dans le dos. Et au moment où j'ai touché la perle, la panthère m'a traversée et elle a récupéré ses ailes… je crois que là dedans, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'arranger mes soucis. Le deuxième rêve n'a rien d'intéressant.

_pourquoi ?

_Ca parlait de chihuahua…

_Oh, tu sais, moi et les chiens… dit il entre deux éclats de rire.

_Oui. C'est toi qui sait !^^

La jeune fille replongea son regard dans l'eau alors que le natté tentait de reprendre son sérieux.

Cette jeune fille le laissait perplexe. Pourquoi ce silence ? pourquoi ce calme ?

Et pourquoi malgré son sourire persistant ce voile de tristesse ternissait son regard ?

_Centaurée…

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour faire face au jeune homme qui se tenait une main au mur dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se retenait debout par sa main droite qu'il tenait en appui sur le montant de la baie vitrée. Ses yeux ambres à demi ouvert par le sommeil lui donnaient un air félin , et sa superbe chevelure était très en bataille, lui donnant à son tour un air de petit enfant.

_Déjà debout ?dit il en baillant à la jeune fille.

_Oui, je suis matinale aujourd'hui.

_Hm… Je vais préparer le petit déj, vous me rejoignez ?

_Bien sur ray, on arrive.

Alors que le jeune homme tournait les talons, Centaurée leva son regard vers les cieux et sourit légèrement.

_Dit moi…

_Hm ?

_Pourquoi, enfin, t'as l'air de …

 _tenir beaucoup à lui ? dit elle avant que Duo n'ai eu le temps de trouver ses mots.

_oui.

_C'est très compliqué, mais pour t'expliquer les grandes lignes, c'est une confiance aveugle que j'ai en ray, et surtout un grand respect. Ray est celui qui m'a faite entrer chez les Blade Breakeurs, alors que j'allais au plus mal. C'est lui en quelques sortes qui m'a sauvée…

_De quoi ?

_Lorsque, enfin…Je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai laissé mon cœur et mes larmes à San Francisco, lors de l'accident de voiture qui tua mes parents. Ma tante m'a alors accueillie chez elle, mais récemment, elle a été atteinte d'un cancer. Cette maladie la tue, jour après jour. Ca, c'était avant que je devienne Beybladeur. Ma tante a été admise dans un hôpital et là bas, ils l'ont soignée, mais elle n'est plus apte à se charger de moi tout le temps. Alors que j'allais au plus mal, il est arrivé.

_Ray ?

_Non, le Shinigami. Il est apparu dans le reflet de la source où je déversais mes larmes pour la seconde fois de ma vie, et est allé se réfugier dans le médaillon du collier que je portait. Ses deux grandes ailes auréolées de cette lumière vivace et mauve m'a charmée et envoûtée. Ce jour là, j'ai fouillé dans mes affaires au manoir de ma tante et j'y ai découvert une toupie que j'ai améliorée et j'y ai incrusté mon spectre.

Tout en continuant son récit, un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'elle triturait désormais une des longues manches de la couverture qu'elle portait sur ses épaules en cette fraîche matinée.

_C'est là que j'ai rencontré Ray, après mon premier match. Mon spectre éjectait toutes les toupies dans l'arène, et ray m'a proposée de m'entraîner et de me faire rentrer dans l'équipe. Mon père m'a dit un jour que, lorsqu'on veux vraiment faire quelque chose, il faut se donner les moyens de réussir. J'ai saisi ma chance au vol.

_C'est une belle histoire…

_mais triste… je remercierais Ray tous les jours de ma vie pour ce cadeau qu'il m'a fait. Depuis, c'est comme si j'avais de nouveau une famille…

_tu considère tes amis de cette façon ?

_oui. Pas toi ?

_si, un peu.

Tous deux reportèrent leur regards sur l'eau. Décidément, Ils n'avaient pas eu une vie facile, l'un comme l'autre pensait Duo. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la jeune fille qui lui tira quelque peu la manche vers le haut : peut être cela faisait il un moment qu'elle l'appelait et que son manque de réaction entraîna ce geste de sa part…

_Eh ! Duo !!!!

_Quoi ?

_On rentre ? Il fait froid dehors, et si Tyson se réveille, on peut dire Adieu au petit dej' !

_T'as gagné, on rentre… elle est bonne au moins la cuisine de Ray ?

_Oui. Il a bossé dans les restos les plus chics de Hon Kong  d'après Tyson, c'était lors du tournois asiatique. Je n'étais pas encore des leurs.

_Donc en plus d'être un grand Beybladeur, c'est un grand cuisinier, ne ?

_exact !^^

_On va super bien s'entendre alors.

_Je crois aussi !^^

***************

_Kenny, tu bosse sur ces toupies depuis hier soir… et il est 10H00 du mat…

_Pas de pose pour le moment… 

_Max, tu me passe la confiture, s'teu plait ?

_Tyson ! Ton estomac est un gouffre béant ! tu mange depuis que tu es réveillé !!!

_Mais Kai… C'est Quatre qui me l'a demandée !

_Hein, mais je…ouch ! oui, c'est ça…

Quatre s'était reçu un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de la part du gros mangeur, et du abdiquer. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? Pensa l'arabe.

Le petit déjeuné était riche en discussions. Tous avaient noués contact et parlaient sans plus vraiment de barrières comme au début. Ray cuisinait comme un chef et duo avait du redemander des pan Cakes au moins trois fois, retirant de peu son titre de gourmand en chef à Tyson.

_Eh ! vous tous !! regardez ce que je viens de voir !!

_Max, c'est je journal d'hier, tu nous l'as déjà montré…

_je sais Tyson, dit le blond tout excité, mais regardez plutôt !!!

Le jeune Beybladeur brandit follement la feuille de journal sous le nez de Heero, et par la même occasion, sous celui de Duo et de Centaurée, qui se trouvaient chacun aux côtés du japonais.

Les yeux de ces trois là s'agrandirent au maximum alors que Ray passait derrière les adolescents pour voir de quoi il retournait. Sur la page blanche, le trophée du tournois européen se dressait fièrement dans la vitrine photographiée. Haut et doré, une perle était incrustée sur la façade de celui ci.

_Oh, mais c'est…Heero, on dirait la perle du générateur !!!!

_hn… Kenny, tu as bien dit qu'il n'y en avait que peu dans chaque dimension ?

_oui, c'est exact. Répondit le chef, toujours dans son bricolage.

_Eh, Centaurée, c'est pas la même perle qui…

_Si Ray, c'est celle là… tu crois pas que…

_Si, je pense bien !

_Eh, heero… tu crois pas que cette perle nous ramènerai chez nous ?

_si, avec un peu de chance…

La jeune fille et ray se fixèrent tour à tour et regardèrent le journal. Les yeux de Centaurée se voilèrent alors que tout sourire disparaissait de son visage, comme si le bref espoir qui y était apparu s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était venu. Duo restait septique.

_Vous avez aussi besoin de cette perle, je me trompe ? osa Quatre, sentant le malaise.

_oui… soupira la jeune fille.

_Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y en a qu'une…

_J'ai déjà opté pour toutes les solutions du problème intervint le chef. Nous connaissons tous le problème de Centaurée, mais nous connaissons aussi le votre. Donc, j'ai prévu quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons avoir la perle que si nous avons le trophée…

_Chef, abrège… s'impatienta Tyson, toujours la fourchette en main.

_J'ai conçu des toupies pour Heero, Duo, trowa, Quatre et Wufei, étant donné qu'ils ont des spectres…

_et moi ? demanda réléna.

_Les joueurs d'une équipe de Beyblade ne peuvent être au maximum que 5. Tu jouera les supporters, ou tu sera là pour les encourager, la règle n'interdit pas la présence d'une tiers personne. 

_Et puis tu n'a pas de spectre onna.

Réléna prit un air déçu et baissa les yeux sur son assiette encore remplie , et blessée par la remarque machiste de Wufei.

_Vous allez vous entraîner à maîtriser vos spectre, et nous allons vous inscrire au tournois européen. De cette façon, l'équipe qui remportera le championnat remportera aussi la perle.

_C'est bien joli tout ça, commença trowa, mais nous, nous devons rentrer chez nous. On a besoin de nous sur terre, alors pourquoi s'embêter ?

_Tout simplement parce que le trophée est très bien gardé et que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir besoin de cette perle !! cria Max.

_Calme toi un peu, fit Wufei.

_me calmer ? Mais,… Mais… bon sang, on a un problème assez grave nous aussi ! 

_Il est vrai que nous devrions pas agir en égoïstes. Dit calmement Réléna. Et si vous nous parliez un peu de votre problème, puisque vous ne nous en avez rien dit. Fit elle en posant ses mains jointes sur la surface plane de la table de bois.

_Tu es diplomate, et c'est une bonne chose, mais ça ne vous aidera pas. Ca ne rendra le dilemme que plus difficile encore…

_ton nom, c'est Kai, c'est ça ?

_Hm.

_Eh bien Kai, nous avons tous besoin de cette perle et de son pouvoir, alors il va falloir nous en dire un petit peu plus.

_Hm… ça ne me concerne pas moi, mais un membre de mon équipe.

_Et puis pourquoi ne pas leur dire, hein ? ils seront avertis au moins…

_Centaurée, es tu sure de ta décision ?

La jeune fille se laissa tomber vers le fond de sa chaise, le regard dans le vide.

_Allons y, au point où on en est…

Un lourd silence s'installa a la table. Kenny décida que le moment de prendre la parole était venu.

_C'est au cours d'un de nos matchs qu'une perle d'énergie spectrale s'est formée. C'est Centaurée qui jouait à ce moment là. La perle est tombée dans l'arène du collier d'une des jeunes filles qui supportait notre équipe. Je ne connais pas bien les détails, mais au moment où le spectre faisait sa sortie, l'énergie contenue s'est libérée et a englobée Centaurée, la faisant en quelques sortes fusionner avec son spectre. Elle a pris de l'énergie, ou une partie de Shinigami en elle. Seul Ray état présent ce jour là.

_D'où les yeux améthystes ? demanda doucement Duo.

_Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Ils étaient ambre avant. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

_Et c'est quoi ? demanda Heero, pris dans l'histoire.

_Le plus grave, c'est que le spectre dirige Centaurée pendant les matchs certaines fois, et non l'inverse, et le Shinigami est d'une nature violente. De plus, un spectre n'est pas fait pour fusionner avec un humain. Continua Kenny. C'est là qu'est le problème de Centaurée.

_Et donc ? fit Réléna.

_…A la longue, ça peux lui être fatal. Répondit le chef après un temps de silence.

Tous les regard des G-boys se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui regardait fixement son assiette. Maintenant, Quatre comprenait d'où venait cette impression bizarre lorsqu'il croisait le regard de l'adolescente. Il savait que son âme en abritait une autre, et se sentiment de vie qui s'amenuise venait d'elle aussi.

Et il comprenait aussi le cruel dilemme qui s'offrait à eux : Soit ils perdait la perle, et donc toutes les chances de rentrer chez eux, soit la jeune fille perdait la vie…

Il ne savait pas du tout quelle décision prendre.

De leur côté, Centaurée et duo comprenaient le sens de leur rêve similaire de la nuit passée. Réfléchissant vite et bien, cette dernière décida de prendre la parole. Qu'avait elle à perdre… a part sa propre vie ? Ca lui était bien égal.

_Vous savez, c'est pas si grave…

_Centaurée, dit pas des choses pareilles ! Si on rentre pas chez nous tout de suite, ça c'est pas si grave…

_mais on a besoin de vous là bas.

_mais une vie est importante ! intervint Quatre.

_Eyh, on se calme ! coupa Tyson. L'enjeu se jouera dans l'arène de Beyblade, un point c'est tout.

_Tyson a raison. Dit la jeune fille. On va vous entraîner comme ça, l'enjeu sera plus équitable. Alors ? Marché conclu ?

_Mais tu parie ta vie dans un jeu… intervint réléna, outrée.

_Ma vie c'est le Beyblade. Je n'ai plus que ça. Et je sais ce que je risque. Vous en revanche, ce n'est pas une mais des milliers de personnes qui ont besoin de vous. Si je parie ma vie, vous pariez votre retour. Acceptez de jouer le tournoi européen, et croisez les doigts pour que nous nous rencontrions en finale.

_Alors que le meilleur gagne. Dit Heero en serrant la main que la jeune fille lui tendait.

A suivre

Sakura : décidément, j'arriverai jamais à faire de longs chapitres avec cette fic TT_TT

Duo : mais si, t'y arrivera ! Faut désespérer de rien dans la vie.

Sakura : tu crois ?

Duo : mais oui ! J'en suis sur !

Sakura : d'acc'. Dites moi si vous avez aimé !^^


End file.
